Défis d'Aventures - Quinzième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la quinzième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Juin au 27 Août. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans le recueil de la quinzième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Comme d'habitude, un petit rappel du sujet: pour ce défi vous avez le choix entre **écrire** **une fable ou un conte.** Si vous le préférez, vous pouvez aussi plutôt faire une **réécriture** **d'un conte** , qu'il soit connu ou non ! Si c'est ce que vous choisissez de faire, n'oubliez pas de dire quel conte est à l'origine de votre défi. Faites-nous découvrir vos contes favoris et méconnus !

Comme l'année dernière, afin de permettre à un maximum de personnes de participer malgré les vacances d'été, la quinzième édition des Défis d'Aventures durera tout l'été.

Le défi durera donc jusqu'au **Lundi 27 Août, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Kermadec

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Voici une petite fable sans prétention pour répondre aux contraintes de ce nouveau Défi ! Si tout se passe bien, je vous proposerai également un conte très prochainement :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Texte offert par un client de passage au Repos du Guerrier, accroché depuis à côté de l'entrée_

 _Auteur anonyme_

En Trammselouch, petit et fort charmant village

Vivait un mâtin laid, aux yeux tristes et sans âge.

Un jour qu'il errait seul, s'éloignant du foyer

Fit la rencontre heureuse d'une grande araignée

Elle s'appelait Gérard et voulut s'enquérir

Des malheurs du vieux chien, qu'il semblait vouloir fuir.

"Hélas, ma bonne dame, je suis un solitaire

Sans ami, donc sans joie, moral plus bas que terre.

\- Venez donc avec moi !" répondit l'arachnide

Elle le guida alors vers un endroit splendide.

Le Repos du Guerrier et ses cinq tenanciers

L'accueillirent tout en joie, lui remplirent le gosier.

Le mâtin disgracieux retrouva son entrain

Fit même avec Eden un bon bout de chemin.

Un humain l'aperçut, habitant du village

Qui vint lui proposer un futur sans nuage.

Un abri, de l'amour, un peu de compagnie

Tout ce dont le vieux chien pouvait avoir envie.

La soirée se conclut sur cette note heureuse

La vie dans cette auberge est tout sauf ennuyeuse.


	3. Participation de Myfanwi

_J'avais oublié que j'avais THE texte tiré d'un conte de fée qui convient parfaitement au défi. Je ne peux que vous repartager cet instant de... Eum... D'enchantement, je suppose ? Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **ENSORCELLEMENT**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Hurla Balthazar, paniqué, à la limite de l'hystérie, en secouant Shin comme un poirier. »

Shinddha Kory et Grunlek von Krayn, blasés, regardèrent sans bouger le mage faire un énième tour du lit où était allongé Théo de Silverberg, plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'inquisiteur avait insulté un puissante fée un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils chassaient des orques dans un donjon, et, en retour, pour se venger, celle-ci l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil dont il ne pourrait se réveiller que dans cent ans. Ses amis, paniqués, l'avaient traînés dans une auberge, en priant pour que ce soit une blague. Mais deux jours étaient passés, et le paladin au bois dormant ronflait toujours à gorge déployée, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

« Ensorcelé ! Ce con a réussi à se faire ensorceler ! Grogna une énième fois le mage, en tournant une nouvelle fois au tour du lit de l'endormi. Comment on fait pour briser ce sort ?!

\- C'est toi le mage, lâcha Shin. Démerde-toi un peu.

\- Eh, oh ! C'est toi qui nous a amené dans ce donjon, Shinddha Kory ! C'est de TA faute ! Trouve une solution ! »

Le demi-élémentaire vexé, s'approcha du paladin. Il leva la main, et la claqua de toutes ses forces sur la joue de Théo, qui ne bougea même pas d'un signe. L'archer finit par hausser les épaules.

« J'ai essayé. Ça marche pas. »

Et il retourna s'asseoir, en attrapant une pomme au passage. Grunlek était restait silencieux. Il finit par prendre à son tour la parole.

« Si c'est comme dans le conte, peut-être qu'il faut l'embrasser ? »

Balthazar et Shin cessèrent tout mouvement, choqués. L'idée avait déjà effleuré l'esprit du pyromage, qui l'avait rejeté au loin très rapidement. Sauf que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Ça ne marche que dans les contes de fait ça, Grun', tenta t-il vainement.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Essaye au moins !

\- Oh oui, embrasse Théo, Bobby, le nargua Shin. En plus il peut pas bouger, c'est le moment d'assouvir tous tes fantasmes ! »

Balthazar, rouge comme une tomate, décida d'en finir. Il s'approcha de Théo, gonfla ses joues comme un hamster et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur ceux du paladin. Deux minutes passèrent, hormis pousser un rot particulièrement sonore, il n'y eut aucune autre réaction de Théo de Silverberg.

« Si je dis pas de bêtises, dit soudainement Shin, le prince a réveillé la belle au bois dormant en baisant avec. Si ça se trouve, l'orgasme le réveillera ? Il faudrait tester, dit-il en fixant intensément Bob.

\- Ah non hein ! Embrasser je veux bien, mais je vais pas le niquer ici ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Balthazar sortait de la chambre, en se rhabillant, tout rouge. Shin et Grun relevèrent des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui. Le mage hocha négativement la tête, pour leur signifier qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé.

« Si ça se trouve, ses hormones sexuelles ont pas poussé, lâcha Shin, penseur. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'en rien. Moi je me souviens d'une fille qui...

\- On ne veut pas savoir, dit rapidement Grunlek.

\- T'as eu des gosses avec ? Demanda Balthazar.

\- Des triplés, je crois. Mais ça nous aidera pas à réveiller Théo. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe.

« Eh, lança Grunlek. Vous vous souvenez comment il avait éclaté de rire quand Eden lui avait léché les pieds ? Vous croyez qu'il est chatouilleux ?

\- Bah je sais pas, il a pas franchement la tronche pour les « guilis-guilis », répondit Bob. »

D'un commun accord, ils ramenèrent Eden à l'auberge, pour essayer. Ils retirèrent les chaussures de l'Inquisiteur, et Eden se mit à lécher ses pied, en tirant des grimaces de dégoûts. En même temps, le paladin s'était pas changé depuis quatre jours, et ça sentait l'ours comme on dit. C'est très surpris qu'ils virent le paladin se réveiller, mort de rire. Puis il se figea.

« Qui m'a baisé ? Et embrassé ? Pourquoi je suis à poil ? Qu'est-ce que le clebs fout là ? Pourquoi je suis à poil devant le clebs ?! Et elle est où la fée ?! »

Balthazar lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et se jeta au cou du paladin, qui le repoussa violemment. Il se releva, en tenant pudiquement sa couverture.

« Je te jure que si j'ai des écailles ou des cornes, je te pends pas le trou de cul sur le clocher de l'Eglise de la Lumière. »

Et il s'en alla, la tête haute, et les fesses à l'air. Sauf qu'il se trompa de chemin, descendit dans le restaurant, fit paniquer des demoiselles et retourna dans la chambre en bougonnant, sous le regard de ses amis morts de rire.

 _Voilààààààààà. Désolée xD Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé xD J'espère que cette petite crackfic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires. Je vous fais des bisouilles, et à bientôt !_


	4. Participation de Dolip1000mg

_De retour après quelques vacances, le 15, me voilà ^^_

 _J'espère que vous apprécirez ce petit conte revisité à la sauce Aventures ; )_

.

* * *

.

Il était une fois, quatre amis aventuriers qui avaient voyagé et baroudé sur les routes pendant de longues années. Fatigués de tant d'aventure, ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans la maison du plus filou pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Mani était très heureux de les accueillir, mais ne changea pas ses habitudes pour autant. Ainsi, bientôt, il annonça la venue d'une nouvelle amie à huit pattes d'un mètre cinquante. L'Elfe était vraiment très excité à l'idée de leur présenter, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres aventuriers. Shinddha était devenu bleu suite au choc de cette révélation. Grunlek avait eu des frissons ne comprenant pas la fascination de Mani. Et Théo avait senti son épée le démanger, prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de cette créature malfaisante.

Toutefois, les trois amis décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir de chez leurs hôtes avant l'arrivée de l'arachnide. Après avoir remercié Mani pour son hospitalité, la décision fut prise qu'ils allaient s'installer chacun non loin, et construire leur propre maison et ainsi avoir un endroit bien à eux.

Shinddha était un jeune archet, proche de la nature. Il n'avait jamais aimé le confort des villes. Ainsi, à l'orée de la forêt, il se construit une maison de paille qui lui servait plus de point d'attache que de véritable abris. Il préférait passer du temps à parcourir la sylve et à chasser plutôt que perdre du temps à construire une maison où il ne serait jamais. Il n'y laisser que le strique nécessaire et passait la plupart de ses nuits dehors, bien qu'une couchette l'attendait tout de même les soirs de pluie.

Grunlek était un fier nain débrouillard, avec un bras mécanique. Il trouva rapidement une parcelle de champs abandonné qu'il pourrait exploiter. Il commença donc rapidement à fabriquer une petite cabane en bois et à cultiver des légumes pour subvenir à ses besoins. Cela allait d'autant plus vite que son bras l'aidée dans les ouvrages, même les plus difficiles. Ainsi, la petite cabane de bois au fils des jours fut améliorée et renforcée et il prenait grande joie et satisfaction de voir le travail accompli.

Théo quant à lui était, était un noble paladin. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il acheta non loin de la ville une petite maison en pierres un peu délabrée. Il paya ensuite des ouvriers pour la retaper et enfin finit par prendre possession du lieu. Il n'avait eu qu'a clamer son identité et on avait presque de suite exécuté ses ordres à la vue d'une bourse d'or. Maintenant, il prenait un repos mérité, ses doigts de pied se réchauffant au coin du feu.

Les jours passèrent et les trois aventuriers se plaisaient dans leurs nouvelles routines. C'est alors qu'un matin d'hiver, ou la neige recouvrait tout, arriva un mage à la longue robe rouge. Il se prénommait Balthazar et il cachait un grand secret.

Il toqua à la porte de Shinddha demandant un abri pour se protéger du froid. Mais l'archet, pour une fois au fond de son lit, ne répondit pas. Le mage, déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse soupira alors qu'il tremblait de froid. Il était en train de tomber malade. Tout d'un coup, confirmant ses pensées, il éternua. Dans l'action toutefois, il cracha une gerbe de flammes qui atterri sur la maison.

Honteux, le mage s'en alla alors que Shinddha commença à suffoquer de chaleur. Il sortit en trombe de son abri, le regardant tomber en morceau. De dépit, il partit donc en direction de la maison de Grunlek. Ce dernier l'accueillit et écouta les déboires de l'autre.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'à midi, on vienne toquer à la maison de bois du Maitre Nain. C'était le Mage tremblant et livide qui avait pris un autre chemin et demandait une nouvelle fois un abri pour se protéger du froid. Il eut cette fois si une réponse, mais elle ne fut pas l'espoir qu'il attendait. Grunlek refusa catégoriquement, puisqu'il avait brûlé la maison de son ami. Balthazar plaida l'accident, mais au même moment, il éternua et une gerbe de flammes plus grosse encore commença à dévorer la maison.

Paniqué, le mage s'enfuit pendant que Grunlek et Shinddha essayèrent de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mais la maison de bois brûla rapidement et il ne resta plus qu'une armature fumante à la place de la maison. Contrariés et tristes, les deux amis prient alors la route avec l'espoir de trouver refuge chez Théo.

Le Paladin les accueillit dans sa petite maison de pierre. Il écouta les deux récits et arriva rapidement à une conclusion que ses deux camarades n'avaient pas envisagée. Il leur assura que si jamais le Mage venait ici, il n'avait rien à craindre. Ils passèrent donc la fin de journée ensemble et alors que le crépuscule se faisait, on toqua à la porte de Théo.

Derrière elle, Balthazar était à bout de forces. Il avait passé sa journée dans la neige, il n'avait pas mangé et il était complétement malade. Il savait que s'il passait la nuit dehors, il ne survivrait pas et que ce serait un grand malheur pour tout le monde.

D'une voix cassée, il demanda un abri pour se protéger du froid. La voix du Paladin résonna fort, lui disant qu'il savait qui il était, un demi-diable hérétique et que s'il ne voulait pas subir sa lame et recevoir le châtiment de la lumière, il devait passer son chemin. Il avait déjà fait assez de tort dans la région.

Le mage écarquilla les yeux, il était percé à jour. Combien de chance avait-il de tomber sur un Paladin. Ce dernier devrait toutefois comprendre sa position et il était prêt à mourir de sa main s'il le fallait, plutôt que de laisser sa place au diable. Alors, il essaya de se faire entendre au travers de la porte, de justifier sa requête.

Mais Théo était catégorique, une hérésie ne passerait pas le pas de sa maison. Derrière lui, Grunlek et Shinddha étaient plus mitigés, ils comprenaient maintenant l'insistance du Mage et avaient presque des regrets de ne pas lui avoir offert l'hospitalité. Ils essayèrent de convaincre Théo, mais rien n'y fit.

Dans le froid, Balthazar était désespéré, mais il ne renonça pas pour autant en entendant les bonnes paroles des hommes à qui ils avaient causé préjudice. Alors, il s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée et regarda la maison. Il y avait une échelle pour accéder au toit et de la fumée sortait de la cheminée.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il grimpa à l'échelle et se retrouva sur les tuiles enneigés de la maisonnette. Il avait tellement froid, qu'il était prêt à tout pour rentrer dans cette maison. Et il se laissa glisser le long du conduit de la cheminée.

L'atterrissage fut rude. Dans le salon de Théo, la suie vola en nuage qui retomba rapidement sur le sol. Les trois amis aperçurent alors au milieu des flammes un homme maigrichon dans une position étrange. Ce dernier leur sourit en se remettant sur son séant, toujours dans les flammes en leur déclarant seulement qu'au moins il n'était pas rentré par le pas de la porte.

Théo sortit son épée sans attendre et alors que Balthazar se reculait dans l'antre du feu, Grunlek et Shinddha s'interposèrent pour le stopper. Il y eut alors à nouveau des discussions houleuses, Balthazar se fit tout petit et ne parla pas. Il avait encore grand faim et ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, mais au moins il n'avait plus froid. Son démon intérieur s'était calmé.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Théo accepta que Balthazar fasse un pas hors de sa cheminée. Shinddha lui apporta un peu de nourriture et Grunlek une décoction de plante médicinale. Les remerciant, Balthazar leur promit que s'ils acceptaient, il aiderait à la reconstruction de leur bâtisse. Chose qu'ils acceptèrent au grand damne de Théo qui voyait sa cohabitation avec une hérésie se prolonger.

Le temps passa est un nouvel hiver arriva. Deux nouvelles maisons en pierres avaient été construites, l'une à la lisière de la forêt, l'autre prêt des grands champs. Quant à Balthazar, Théo accepta qu'il reste chez lui, prétextant que c'était pour le garder à l'œil. La maison avait donc été agrandie. On raconte que le jour ou Mani rendu visite à Théo, l'air à soudainement embaumé l'araignée grillé avec une touche de fraise des champs. Balthazar ne s'attendait apparemment pas à tomber sur un tel animal de compagnie en ouvrant la porte.

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà c'était les Trois Petits Cochons... ou presque XD_

 _L'un des contes qui a bercé mon enfance._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Participation de SiriaG

J'étais partie sur une autre idée mais il s'avère qu'au final l'histoire me paraissait trop longue pour un conte ou une fable. Mais après une épopée dans les moindres recoins de mon esprit, j'ai fini par trouver LE conte. Installez-vous confortablement, prenez un mojito bien frais et bonne lecture !

(Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs respectifs, et le conte original à son auteur)

* * *

Le chaperon nain vert

Nos Aventuriers, à la suite d'une nouvelle épopée ô combien épique mais difficile, décidèrent de se séparer afin de prendre quelques congés, le temps de se ressourcer chacun de leur côté. Même si Grunlek profitait de ses vacances dans une petite auberge paisible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses amis lui manquait, au même titre que les aventures. Il avait alors décidé d'aller retrouver B.O.B, étant donné qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec lui, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir Théo le bourrin, Shinddha le ninja ou Mani le malchanceux maintenant. De plus, comparé aux autres membres du groupe, le Demi-Diable avait choisi une destination de vacances proche de celle du Nain, il pourrait facilement le rejoindre à pied en l'espace d'une journée.  
Au lever du jour, il mit sa cape à capuche verte et partit de son logis temporaire, avec dans ses affaires une magnifique et délicieuse tarte à la mirabelle faite par ses soins, que son ami Mage aimait par dessus tout. Il connaissait à peu près le chemin, un sentier qui passait par une forêt réputée habitée par un féroce loup mangeur de petites filles. Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire mentalement en se disant que ce loup fût probablement l'animal de compagnie de son ami Inquisiteur.

Entre les arbres, une féroce créature noire comme les ténèbres, aux yeux d'un rouge sanglant observait sa nouvelle proie. Une enfant qui s'inventait aventurière avec sa démarche déterminée et son objectif en tête. Elle en avait la panoplie, que ce soit la cape à capuche qu'elle portait, son sac sur son dos, ou encore la louve à ses côtés qui la protégeait. Son visage n'avait aucune importance, tant que le loup avait de quoi se rassasier, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Doucement mais sûrement, il continua de suivre l'enfant dans l'ombre des arbres, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.  
Ils arrivèrent au croisement de deux chemins, et Grunlek ne savait plus lequel prendre, il resta alors un moment sans bouger, afin de fouiller tant bien que mal sa mémoire. Voyant une opportunité qu'il ne verrait probablement plus de sitôt, la féroce créature s'avança lentement et prudemment derrière son repas, prêt à le dévorer sur place. Cependant, la chance n'était guère avec lui, et le sort décida que sous sa lourde patte se casse une brindille, qui alerta la petite fille. Quelle fût la surprise du loup quand il vit une barbe sur le visage de ce qu'il pensait être une enfant ! Le voila maintenant face à un nain au bras mécanique ! Nain qui par ailleurs, restait complètement stoïque, sans la moindre once de surprise sur son visage. Après tout, il avait un don naturel et inné pour être calme en toute situation.

"M-M-Mille excuses maître Nain !" S'exclama nerveusement l'animal. "Je . . . J'ai . . . Huuuuum . . ."

"Allons allons, ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas fâché, tu n'as pas de raison d'être apeuré ou nerveux." Répondit calmement Grunlek. "Mais, pourquoi t'avançais-tu vers moi par derrière aussi silencieusement ?"

Le loup ne répondit point, et son regard semblait fixé sur la louve qui accompagnait le Nain. Pour donner une image plus claire de la situation, l'on pourrait remplacer les yeux du loup par des coeurs. Il était subjugué par la beauté d'Eden. Un poil aussi brillant, d'un blanc immaculé digne des cieux, ses tatouages druidiques ne lui donnant qu'encore plus de charme, et ses cicatrices sur le museau montraient bien son esprit combatif, et donc un caractère bien trempé. Une grande dame à ne pas énerver. La concernée regardait son admirateur avec grande indifférence, visiblement pas le moins du monde intéressée. Le pugiliste compris la chose, et sourit.

"Je vois, tu nous suivais car tu es amoureux d'Eden, et tu restais derrière nous car tu étais trop timide pour te montrer, c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Euh . . . Oui oui ! C'est cela !" Acquiesça le loup sans réfléchir.

"Je te propose un marché. Vois-tu, je souhaite rejoindre mon ami, qui se trouve dans le village de l'autre côté de la forêt. Malheureusement, ma mémoire me fait défaut, et me voilà perdu. Si tu nous indique le chemin, je te laisserais passer du temps avec Eden. Est-ce que cela te convient ?"

"C'est entendu !" Répondit aveuglément la bête.

L'accord passé, le loup prit le devant de la marche et conduit Grunlek sur le bon chemin, heureux à l'idée de passer du temps en tête à tête avec sa belle. Dans sa joie, il accélérait le pas malgré lui, le mettant à une distance qui ne lui permit pas d'entendre le "clic" annonciateur de sa funeste destinée. Comme promis, il amena le Nain et sa louve de l'autre côté de la forêt, dans le village que B.O.B avait choisi pour ses vacances. A peine se retourna-t-il qu'un carreau d'arbalète se logea entre ses deux yeux.  
Celui qui semblait être le petit chaperon était en réalité le chasseur.  
Même si la bête l'avait aidé, le Nain ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie. Après tout, il avait déjà dévoré un nombre encore inconnu de petites filles, et même si son amour pour Eden était véritable, il savait que ce n'était pas son motif pour l'avoir suivi. Combien de fois Grunlek avait été pris pour un enfant à cause de sa taille. Il était alors pour lui évident que le loup le suivait pour le dévorer, car il l'avait confondu avec une petite fille. Il avait tué la bête aussi bien pour sa sécurité et celle d'Eden, que pour celle des habitants aux alentours de la forêt. Il estimait son geste juste. Et puis, qui ferait confiance à un loup qui parle ? Non mais. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder là-dessus, il avait un ami Pyromancien à retrouver.

Il trouva l'auberge où logeait B.O.B, et ils purent profiter ensemble de cette succulente tarte à la mirabelle. Enfin, surtout le Mage qui en mangea bien le trois quart.


	6. Participation de Sirayar

**I : Solitude contrariée**

Sans mission précise, et bien reposé, Mani visitait la Guilde des Aventuriers que ses quatre compagnons lui avaient présenté. Regardant le tableau d'affichage, il ignorait allègrement les missions sans récompense ou trop modestement payées.

L'une d'elle avait attirée son attention. Mani lisait la fiche. Il s'agissait d'une offre au sujet d'une cité-état, de taille modeste. Les habitants connaissait d'un traumatisme ignoble; celui d'avoir vu ses enfants enlevés, au nom d'une rançon que la municipalité avait refuser de payer. Le criminel, responsable d'avoir enlevé des enfants à leurs parents, est connu comme étant à la fois dangereux par ses capacités d'hypnose, mais aussi d'une prudence ignoble, car il avait réussit à éffacer ses traces, pour que gardes et mercenaires, même sans être puissants, ne puissent pas retrouver le gredin par accident.

Mani, en voleur égoïste assumé, voyait un inconvénient à partager cette nouvelle avec ses amis; cela signifierait le malheur de devoir partager le paiement. Mais la raison avait tempéré Mani; s'enrichir, très bien, mais mourir, souffrir ou échouer en ayant fait des efforts pour rien, non. Le malchanceux voleur s'était donc décidé à prévenir ses amis, se résolvant à devoir partager la récompense, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait aucun gourmand, à part l'elfe, sur le partage du butin.

Chacun des quatre compères avait accepté de vadrouiller avec Mani envers la ville abattue de tristesse. Chaque membre du groupe se sentait faire cause commune sur une cause dont l'ignominie se devait d'être combattue. Tous étaient révulsés pour les enfants et craignait le pire. Une récompense, soit, mais trouver le criminel d'abord. Et s'il n'y a pas de récompense, tant pis, parce que c'est l'odieux et cupide personnage qui devait être la priorité.

 **II : Bienvenus à Résignation**

La ville n'était pas facile à trouver, comme si les habitants redoublaient d'efforts pour ne pas être repérables, le traumatisme de l'enlèvement d'enfants les ayant rendus prudent. C'était grâce à un guide pas trop éméché, que les cinq aventuriers avaient trouvé la ville d'Hamelin.

Les aventuriers se rendirent à la mairie, puis indiquèrent leur motivation à s'occuper du criminel à ramener. La mairie remit alors à chaque aventurier une lettre de marque. Celle-ci les autorise à devenir propriétaire des biens et des finances liées uniquement au preneur d'otage. Personne, au nom de la lettre de marque, ne peut refuser de donner des renseignements. Le criminel se devait d'être arrêté au moins suffisamment vivant; mort ou bien trop blessé pour continuer de vivre suffisamment longtemps, le criminel ne pourrait pas être jugé, faute de quoi, les biens et finances confisqués par les aventuriers seraient retirés, ainsi qu'assortis d'une amende.

Cette formalité administrative remplie, les gardes, déjà au courant et sans même avoir lu les lettres de marque des aventuriers, étaient cependant déjà enclins à coopérer; certains d'entre eux avaient des enfants ou des filleuls qu'ils apprécieraient de voir revenir et veiller à leur épanouissement humain. Durant la conversation, le maire s'était joint à la discussion, et avait dit aux aventuriers comment la détresse d'avoir vu les enfants disparaitre avait eu lieu.

Parce que Shin n'avait pas tout suivi de la conversation, un des gardes avait fait un résumé rien que pour lui; la ville, étranglée de pauvreté et de rats apparaissant sans arrêts, avait promit une récompense à quiconque débarrasserait les rats. Le joueur de flute avait fait son apparition, demandant une pièce d'or par rat. Cet acte héroïque étant habillé d'une abusive escroquerie, le maire refusa de payer, obligea le cynique héros à accepter bien moins plutôt que de ruiner la trésorerie, bien moins que ce que le cupide joueur de flute demandait. Racketteur, très mauvais joueur, et finalement pas si soucieux de la vie et de la dignité des habitants, il avait enlevé les enfants de la ville, et s'était assuré de la paralysie provisoire de quiconque n'a pas été enlevé par le joueur de flute.

Sans avoir pu retrouvé le joueur de flute, les gardes le suspectaient d'être l'instigateur de l'invasion de rats.

 **III : Un fautif disparu**

Tous renseignements obtenus auprès des habitants, Bob avait une idée. Etant magicien expérimenté, il a une capacité naturelle et améliorée à détecter des traces de magies. Mais la magie du joueur de flute ayant grandement disparue, tandis que la magie est chose courante, difficile pour Bob de savoir quelle trace de magie est la bonne. Il y avait Eden, la louve de Grunlek, mais après avoir essayé de flairer des traces des pas, leur trop grand nombre avait crée la confusion pour la truffe du canin.

C'était à Shin, d'avoir une idée : la forêt étant épaisse, le joueur de flute était probablement passé par la forêt, car la route était trop visible, laissait une trop grande chance aux citoyens de voir quel chemin l'odieux gredin avait emprunté. Posant ses mains sur la tête d'Eden, Bob lui chargea un sort provisoire de détection de magie.

Eden avait eu beaucoup moins de difficulté à distinguer les traces de pas d'un adulte et de plusieurs enfants. Plus loin dans la forêt, Eden avait un doute, car il y avait des animaux qui passaient également par là, près d'un ruisseau. Cette fois, Shin avait une idée mélancolique; durant le voyage, peut-être que les enfants avaient pleuré, et laissé des larmes. Ne pouvant pas les voir, Shin invoqua la petite Icy, et de par sa sensibilité particulière, elle voyait ce que le groupe cherchait; les enfants enlevés, et le sinistre personnage, auteur de leur tristesse.

Progressant encore dans la forêt grâce à la combinaison d'idées, la cachette du sinistre personnage fut découverte derrière un grand buisson près d'une pierre. Le groupe s'arrêta à la demande de Bob afin de faire un plan au lieu de foncer. Théo ressentait l'envie pressante d'entrer, et de faire trépasser un type détestable. De sa sagesse habituelle, Grunlek contribua à la prudence de Bob en disant qu'il fallait surtout ramener le criminel pour qu'il soit jugé, et les enfants restitués. Afin de ne pas se contenter de constater l'attitude odieuse du flûtiste ou les failles du plan d'attaque, ce dernier devait encore continuer d'être discuté.

 **IV : Organisation**

Mani avait une idée; raser la barbe de Grunlek, changer ses vêtements pour être plus simples et plus serrés, et le faire passer pour un enfant, le faire entrer dans la grotte avec la confiance du criminel. Théo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ajouter un "étripes-le dès qu'il a le dos tourné, pour qu'il ne voit pas que tu l'attaques !". Ne réagissant pas à la remarque de Théo tout en approuvant implicitement pourquoi il avait dit cette idée, Grunlek continuait à son tour le plan de Mani, disant au groupe que lorsque la voie sera libre, que le cruel musicien ne verra rien, il ferait entrer les aventuriers, le temps de faire évacuer les prisonniers, puis arrêter le flûtiste en dernier

Trouvant l'idée meilleure que la sienne, Théo indiquait alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule faille au plan; le personnel insuffisant. Il manquerait des gens de la ville de Hamelin, à savoir des gardes et des tuteurs, afin que les enfants soient guidés vers la ville, restitués, et plus tard, que le joueur de flute soit arrêté par les seuls cinq aventuriers.

Mani était le dernier à conclure avec une idée qui est la sienne; il se ferait passer pour un père, ayant enlevé un "enfant" (Grunlek) à son "odieuse mère", et qui le confierait à un pote, le temps de faire croire à une fugue. Ensuite, une fois infiltré, ce serait au tour de Grunlek de faire croire qu'il a de l'estime pour le joueur de flute de Hamelin en lui offrant le collier d'annulation; ce dernier empêcherait la magie du musicien d'entrer en action. Affaibli et sans magie, le joueur de flute serait impuissant s'il passait à l'action.

 **V : Passage à l'acte**

Le plan était enfin mis à exécution. Mani, fin manipulateur, réussit à faire entrer son "petit garçon" auprès du flûtiste.

Entre-temps, Bob avait demander à des illusionnistes de venir; des enfants manquants ne manqueraient pas de faire douter le félon, le faire peur, le faire fuir, et potentiellement le perdre pour toujours. A chaque enfant restitué, une illusion pour prendre sa place.

Durant l'infiltration, Grunlek avait un doute; il n'avait pas trouvé comment avoir l'air suffisamment naturel pour donner le collier d'annulation de magie au coupable recherché. Grunlek ayant transmis cette information durant un bref sortie extérieure, Shin avait l'idée suivante; Mani se servirait de sa télékinésie pour frapper le flûtiste puis l'obliger à avoir ses mains en l'air. Grunlek, en profiterait à son tour pour attacher le collier. Ensuite, les autres aventuriers arriveraient en renfort pour l'arrêter, puis l'escorter.

L'improvisation mise à exécution, celle-ci avait fonctionné. Le joueur de flute était arrêté, les illusions dissipées, et tout ce qu'avait le joueur de flute entrait en possession des cinq aventuriers. Tout le monde repartait pour Hamelin.

 **VI : Implacable punition**

Théo était surprenamment en forme de par l'adrénaline et la colère que provoquait chez lui le coupable. Le joueur de flute tentait inutilement de manipuler Théo. Ennuyé par des démonstrations orales et aussi parce qu'il se le voyait demandé, Théo montra de la "bonté"; il remit au flûtiste son instrument, puis lui dit que si ça l'amuse, qu'il pourra en jouer quand il voudra.

Le flûtiste souriait, et Théo, bien plus encore. Comme Théo avait envie d'être brutal envers le criminel; sa dureté passerait aisément pour une punission impitoyable et méritée envers le musicien.

Le jour du jugement au tribunal arriva. Le procès dura quatre jours. Le joueur de flute était d'un calme malsain et insupportable, poussant à bout certaines personnes du tribunal, témoins ou visiteurs. Le cinquième jour, le jugement était prononcé. Le prévenu a été officiellement reconnu comme coupable pour "flétrissement de l'honneur* des enfants", indépendamment de la connaissance du degré de souffrance des enfants. Châtiment : torture puis peine capitale.

Le joueur de flute sortit précipitamment son outil et en joua brièvement, n'impressionnant personne; sa magie était inexistante. "Ma magie est pourtant puissante !", criait-il brièvement. Le musicien sauta par une fenêtre, mais fut rapidement capturé par des gardes; le tribunal avait été encerclé par précaution avec une sécurité renforcée rien que pour lui.

L'atmosphère de la ville était à l'image du coupable : d'un calme tendu, prêt à éclater à la plus petite maladresse, à la plus petite excuse, pour tuer personnellement le cadavre ambulant durant une mêlée. La ville était passée de l'amertume à la vengeance, maintenant que la sévérité avait une chance d'abattre le futur criminel.

A l'abri des regards, dans un bâtiment à huis clos, le flûtiste, autrefois longtemps impuni, fut supplicié jusqu'à ce que décès s'ensuive. La source de la vengeance était enfin morte. Pour soulager un peu de la colère de la ville de Hamelin, les aventuriers, Mani inclus, décidèrent de faire cadeau d'une partie de leur richesses accumulées, notamment en monnaie, et demandèrent à avoir le collier du sale type (lequel appartenait à la base aux aventuriers). Heureux de cette modestie, la mairie accéda à la demande des aventuriers. Un dernier service avait été demandé aux aventuriers, et ce service, bien que grâcieux, se devait d'être permanent; ne jamais dire quoique ce soit du coupable.

Chacun des aventuriers prêta serment avec conviction de ne rien dire de ce secret défendable, Hamelin devant retrouver la paix après avoir été soulagé de la vengeance qui l'étouffait.

 **VII : Epilogue**

A chaque aventurier, une pensée particulière des évènements :

\- Théo trouvait la sévérité méritée. Rien de ce qu'a fait le musicien n'est pardonnable, et rien de ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense ne pouvait être circonstance atténuante. Connaissant le destin implacable qui attendait le faux héros, Théo riait beaucoup de celui qui avait fait souffert bien des gens.

\- Shin rejoignait Théo. Par analogie, lui-même aurait aimé que ceux qui ont massacré son village ait été punis à défaut de pouvoir ramener tous le monde à la vie des années plus tôt, et voir ce qu'auraient été devenus les descendants.

\- Bob estimait que quoiqu'il se serait passé après la capture du criminel, les dés étaient maintenant joués d'avance. Quelque soit la tentative de survivre du pauvre hère, soit il aurait connu de l'arme d'un garde, soit il aurait été tué par un habitant, ou un tueur à gages... Ce, dans l'approbation tacite générale de la ville.

\- Mani approuvait par analogie les évènements. Lui-même aurait bien aimé tué Fineas, des années plus tôt; envoyer des mercenaires s'en occuper ne lui procurerait aucune satisfaction, et aurait eu l'impression de s'être fait voler un défi personnel.

\- Grunlek, chose inhabituelle, était en paix avec la colère. Un discours de modestie en faveur du criminel aurait été d'une maladroite et odieuse naïveté. Il y a une bien grande différence entre traiter avec un bandit de grand chemin qui fait ce qu'il peut, et un être maléfique et incurable à qui le pardon et l'oubli sont humainement impossibles. Il n'avait qu'une seule réserve à tout ceci : la gourmandise de prendre goût à la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre pour le moindre prétexte.

Des mois après, par souci de ne pas être viciée de mauvais souvenirs, Hamelin multipliait volontairement les échanges culturelles et commerciaux. Le passé douloureux étant soldé, la ville pouvait enfin se permettre de revivre. Par prudence, la mairie finançait une formation exceptionnelle des gardes; à la fois guerriers et magiciens, plus jamais il ne sera question pour les habitants de souffrir des faux héros, la mairie voyant cette expérience comme étant la première et la dernière à ne plus jamais revivre.

Durant les mois passés, un temple s'était installé à Hamelin. C'était un temple de la Lumière. Craintif que Hamelin déborde et devienne une ville sanguinaire, et à l'humble et prudente demande de Théo, Castelblanc avait donné mission permanente au temple, doté de soigneurs et de druides, de veiller à la guérison et des esprits, pour que les habitants trouvent l'apaisement.

 _Mes précisions :_

Sans surprise, j'ai repris, à mon compte, le joueur de flute de Hamelin. Là où l'histoire originale me paraissait stupide sur ses morales que j'ai vu comme "absolu" (ne jamais mentir, même par nécéssité [des exemple existent en la matière que je ne détaillerai pas, sauf demande en privé], toujours honorer un contrat, même totalement inique [tandis que le droit des obligations ne reconnait pas ce qui s'appelle une "clause abusive" comme valable dans un contrat]), j'ai pris toutes les libertés que je souhaitais.

Si j'étais allé plus loin, je serais allé jusqu'à changer le nom de la ville, pour que deviner de quelle histoire il s'agit ait un tout petit peu + de surprises. Et parmi les choses que j'ai abordé, une fois encore sans que l'histoire originale n'ait montré une éthique suffisante selon moi, j'ai aussi traité de l'indignité, du mauvais traitement humain dans la démarche du criminel. D'une part, il y a mon imagination, et de l'autre, il y a la sincérité qu'il m'arrive de pas très bien exprimer (Si j'en crois Princess Maker 2, un bon auteur doit avoir de la sensibilité, pas uniquement du talent).

Pour finir, la source de mon histoire provient d'une série d'histoires que Bob Lennon connait lui-même, j'ai l'impression. Ca s'appelle simplement "Racontes-moi des Histoires" de l'ALP, dont l'illustration générale est celle de plusieurs personnes ensembles, parcourant le monde en fil indienne, sous un ciel jaune or. J'avais même songé à reprendre une histoire comme "Gobolino, chat de Sorcière", ou encore "Tirondin et Abigaelle". C'est une série qui fait partie, si j'ose dire, de mon ADN ! J'ai même songé à faire ma version de l'histoire de l'hirondelle et la statue d'or, mais quoi que bien faite, elle provoque chez moi peut-être trop d'émotion pour que j'ose la refaire, je sais pas totalement pourquoi. L'histoire de Gulliver n'est jamais complète dans les comptes pour enfants, bizarrement. D'après un film que j'ai vu, il y a tout un passage où un fils est traité d'idiot par son père, parce que le fiston jugeait la guerre en question inutile, chose jamais évoquée dans les contes pour enfants, curieusement.

De la série "Racontes-moi des histoires", j'ai aussi en tête "Virgil, le chasseur vantard", ou bien même Rumplestilzchen (orthographe incertaine, ici), ou encore "Les habits neufs de l'empereur". Enfin, une autre série qui m'a plu, et dont je n'ai, ici comme pour le cas précédent, pas tout, il y a "Mes Contes Préférés", et son symbole de coccinelle rouge. C'est dans cette série que j'ai connu pour la 1ère fois "Le chat, le chien, l'âne, et les voleurs" (curieusement, le coq n'est pas évoqué), ainsi que "Le Magicien d'Oz". Ce défi m'a beaucoup plu, au passage, merci aux autrices du profil de toujours très bien s'en occuper !


	7. Participation de Hykus

_Ceci est ma première participation au défi aventure. C'est une réécriture (très très libre) d'un conte de noël (je donnerai le titre à la fin pour laisser une chance de trouver)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Bob s'en allait dans la neige en tapant les talons. Il était parti de son camp ce matin-là, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Son camp, c'est à dire là ou son groupe avait choisi de passer la nuit.

Lui, c'était un pyromage, demi-diable aussi. Avec les cheveux bruns et bouclés qui lui tombait sur les épaules, vêtu d'une grande robe rouge de mage recouvrant sa frêle carrure, d'épaulettes de cuirs, ne lui offrant qu'une bien maigre armure et de son bâton.

En se réveillant, il s'était senti déprimé et terriblement seul. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas amicaux du tout. Il fallait qu'il effectue toutes les tâches du camp : aller chercher le bois et l'eau, monter les tentes, faire la cuisine, veiller à la satisfaction de tout le monde, soigner tout le monde après les batailles, et bien sûr il n'y avait personne pour l'aider ou s'occuper de ses propres blessures. Et si quelque chose n'était pas à leurs goûts, s'était forcément de sa faute, et les remarques désobligeantes fusaient, parfois accompagnées de quelques coups, soi-disant amicaux, mais qui lui laissait tout de même de gros bleu sur le dos ou les épaules.

\- J'en ai assez de rester avec eux, d'être au service des gens. Je veux être libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, pouvoir me poser dans une petite ville, profiter de la vie de citadin en faisant mes recherches tranquilles. Sans obéir aux ordres d'abrutis se prétendant aventurier.

Et bien qu'il regrettait la chaleur du feu, tant que ses compagnons dormaient encore, Bob était parti à la fin de son tour de garde, non sans avoir vérifié qu'aucun danger ne guettait ses anciens compagnons.

Maintenant, il s'en allait dans la neige... Il levait haut les pieds, l'un après l'autre, et chaque fois qu'il en posait un, cela faisait dans la neige un petit trou.

Or, depuis bien cinq minutes, un voleur le suivait. Un de ces voleurs qui tentait de vous approcher furtivement pour vous jeter dans la neige, vous détrousser et repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Celui-là suivait discrètement Bob, mais quand celui-ci se retournait, il plongeait vite derrière un buisson.

\- Hmmm, disait Bob, j'avais bien cru pourtant entendre...

Et dans son buisson, le voleur retenait son souffle. Mais, Bob finit par l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil.

\- Brrr ! Lui fit-il au nez tout en envoyant une gerbe de flammes dans sa direction.

Pauvre voleur ! Il eut si peur qu'en fuyant il trébuchait sur toutes les branches et que se fut miracle qu'il ne se cassa rien. Il partit dans la forêt et l'on ne le revit plus.

\- Tradéridéra, tralala ! Chantait Bob en arrivant en ville, c'est très agréable de retrouver une ville après tout ce temps à crapaüter dans la nature. Je ne veux plus jamais partir à l'aventure !

Après cela, au détour d'une ruelle il trouva un pot de miel, une paysanne l'avait sans doute perdu au retour du marché. Mais Bob n'arrivait pas à l'extraire du trou ou il s'était coincé. Après avoir essayé de toutes les manières, il devint furieux.

\- Tiens, grande bête de pot, dit-il en lançant un coup de pied, reste là si ça te plait !

Et la pierre qui coinçait le pot bougea légèrement, juste assez pour que Bob puisse récupérer le miel sans soucis.

\- Mm ! Mm ! Faisait Bob en se régalant, que la vie est belle en ville, plus jamais je n'irai à l'aventure, ça non !

Naturellement, quand il eut bien déjeuné, qu'il se fut bien frotté le ventre, il eut envie de faire la sieste, il loua donc une chambre dans une auberge et dormit un bon coup.

Quand il se réveilla, c'était presque le soir... Deux enfants jouaient bruyamment en discutant :

\- C'est le soir de Noël ! Disait l'un

\- C'est ce soir que chacun doit aider quelqu'un, secourir les malheureux, réparer les injustices..., répondit l'autre plus âgé, un adolescent sans doute.

\- Oui, mais c'est surtout le soir ou on reçoit des cadeaux ! Dit-il tout excité le plus jeune

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais seulement si tu as été très gentil toute l'année. Aller viens, on va aller aider maman à préparer le repas.

" Tiens... Tiens..., se disait Bob, je ne connaissais pas cette coutume... " Et puis les deux garçons s'enfuirent en courant et en riant.

Et Bob sortit de sa chambre et repartit en ville, cherchant une bonne action à faire... Mais les rues étaient désertes. Tout le monde semblait affairé chez lui, à préparer la fête. Pas une personne dehors, pas une porte ou un magasin ouvert. Soudain au détour d'une petite ruelle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, il vit une porte entrouverte et l'on pouvait distinguer des voix:

\- Messier, Messier, du calme, disait une première personne un peu nerveuse, je vais traiter toutes vos demandes, mais il me faut un peu de temps, voyons...

\- Ouai ben t'as intérêt à te dépêcher le vieux..., répondit quelqu'un, beaucoup plus agressif

\- Et si vous alliez vous détendre avec une bonne bière dans la salle voisine, ajouta la première personne, vous trouverez un tonneau et des chopes juste à côté de l'entrée.

Bob entendit des grognements d'approbation, puis il s'approcha de la porte avant d'entrer doucement en toquant.

\- Bonjour... commença-t-il doucement avant de se faire couper par le propriétaire des lieux

\- Désolé je ne prends plus de demandes ce soir, revenez demain.

\- Je ne viens pas pour demander, j'ignore même ce que vous proposez, j'ai cru entendre que vous étiez en difficulté et je voulais proposer mon aide. Rectifia Bob en se figeant sur le pas de la porte

\- He bien, alors ce n'est pas de refus, ici c'est la guilde des aventuriers, entrez donc, je vais vous expliquez.

En rentrant dans la boutique Bob vit une petite porte, donnant sur la salle avec les aventuriers que l'on entendait à peine, deux petites fenêtres qui donnait sur la ruelle de l'autre côté de la taverne, la salle principale composée de quelques tables et chaises ainsi que d'un comptoir qui semblait déborder de petits papiers, les annonces et demandes.

Il devait lire les différentes réclamations, demande de membre pour groupes déjà formés ou demande de groupe pour les solitaires, ainsi que les annonces de missions, puis tout répartir pour que tout le monde ait une réponse favorable à ses sollicitations et une mission à son niveau.

Bob s'amusait comme un fou, et il était très efficace grâce à sa mémoire, il retenait toutes les annonces et répartissait à une vitesse ahurissante. Si bien que le commerçant lui avait proposé de l'embaucher à mi-temps et de lui louer la petite chambre qu'il possédait, ainsi il pourrait s'installer dans cette ville qui avait l'air fort sympathique. S'il était resté, sage membre du groupe, aurait-il jamais connu une joie pareille ? De temps en temps, cependant, il pensait :

" Et ma bonne action dans tout ça ? "

Et alors qu'il était satisfait d'avoir tout distribué et qu'il s'apprêtait à rappeler tout le monde pour les en informer, Bob remarqua un petit bout de papier par terre. C'était une demande d'un groupe, ils étaient déjà trois, un guerrier, un nain et un archer et étaient à la recherche d'un mage, offensif de préférence, pour une mission.

Le tavernier regarda Bob d'un air désolé. Il était visible par tous que c'était un pyromage et pour sa réputation il ne pouvait pas se permettre de satisfaire tout le monde sauf un seul groupe.

Alors Bob fit un soupir, regarda par la fenêtre la ville où il faisait si bon vivre et puis se décida à repartir à l'aventure avec ce groupe. Il l'avait trouvé sa bonne action finalement, il aiderait cet homme qui lui avait tant proposé et ces aventuriers, avant de retourné a sa petite vie tranquille de citadin.

Après la distribution, seul ces trois personnes restaient présentes : " Et nous alors ? " Lança le nain, qui avait un bras mécanique

.

Bob paniqua un peu en remarquant que le guerrier était en fait un paladin, ou un inquisiteur il ne savait pas. Il pensait : " Bon de toute manière ce n'est que pour une mission, et puis il me semble sentir des émanations de magie venant de l'archer donc s'il voyage avec lui j'ai une chance de passer inaperçu aussi. "

Bob sortit de derrière le comptoir en parlant de sa plus belle voix, " Bonsoir, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou Bob c'est plus simple. Comme vous pouvez sans doute le voir, je suis pyromage, je viendrais avec vous pour cette mission, je serais prêt d'ici une demi-heure le temps que j'aille récupérer mes affaires à l'auberge. Ensuite, nous pourrons partir quand il vous ira ".

Le paladin le jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de déclarer, la voix dure " On comptait passer la nuit à l'auberge et se mettre en route demain, vous nous montrez le chemin ? "

Bob vit le nain lancer un petit regard de reproche en direction du guerrier et ajouter plus doucement " On pourra en profiter pour faire connaissance "

En s'engageant avec ce groupe Bob pensait juste accomplir une simple mission, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde trouver de véritables amis qui lui redonnerais goût pour l'aventure, qui l'accepterais tout entier et qui l'accompagnerais pour une bonne partie de sa vie.

* * *

 _Voilà, le conte repris était Michka de Marie Colmont un conte de noël qui m'a bercé pendant les veillées de l'avant._

 _Merci d'avoir lu_

 _Hykus_


	8. Participation de Kermadec - 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Comment vous dire... Je me suis beaucoup trop amusée en écrivant ce qui suit xD Du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

 _A bientôt._

* * *

 _Document manuscrit, caché dans le Repos du Guerrier, dans la chambre de Shin, au fond d'un tiroir, derrière ses sous-vêtements. Il semblerait que le demi-élémentaire l'ait écrit lui-même._

Il était une fois, dans une vieille auberge, un séduisant Prince qui s'appelait Mani. Il était prisonnier des griffes de Balthazar, un terrible sorcier, aussi laid que cruel. Balthazar voulait garder Mani pour lui seul. Il passait ses journées à l'admirer et jalouser sa beauté. En secret, il travaillait à l'élaboration d'une potion magique qui lui permettrait de voler la jeunesse du beau Prince.

Enfermé dans sa petite chambre, Mani attendait, seul et triste, l'arrivée d'un Héros qui viendrait le délivrer. Les jours passaient, et rien ne se produisait. L'ennui et le désespoir finirent par avoir raison du charmant sourire du séduisant Mani. Le sorcier Balthazar, furieux de voir le charme de son prisonnier flétrir, devint de plus en plus menaçant.

Un soir, après avoir subi les remontrances du méchant mage, Mani décida d'agir. Il rédigea en hâte un message, qu'il confia à une araignée qui partageait sa chambre. La créature, nommée Gérard, était devenue au fil des mois la seule véritable amie du Prince captif. Celle-ci accepta la mission que lui confiait le bel homme. En pleine nuit, elle s'échappa par la fenêtre, au nez et à la barbe d'un Balthazar trop bête pour réaliser ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

 _"Bienveillant héros,_

 _Le Repos du Guerrier est devenu mon cachot._

 _Venez me délivrer, je vous en conjure_

 _Et nous partirons ensemble pour de folles aventures."_

Gérard la messagère se rendit en forêt à la recherche du Héros dont Mani rêvait. Là, par le plus grand des hasards, elle croisa le chemin de Shinddha, un Aventurier agile et intrépide.

 _"Brave Aventurier, je suis la soyeuse Gérard_

 _Araignée au grand cœur et au puissant dard._

 _Mon ami, le Prince Mani, a écrit cette missive_

 _Car sa vie n'est, hélas, plus qu'attente passive_

 _Qu'un beau et preux Chevalier vienne le secourir_

 _Des geôles de Balthazar, dont il ne peut s'enfuir._

 _Il promet en échange son amour éternel_

 _Amour fou dont rêverai tout mortel !_

 _\- Je ne peux laisser ce Prince en proie au danger !_

 _Viens avec moi, Gérard, partons le délivrer !_

 _Si nous sauvons ton ami et tuons le sorcier,_

 _Je pourrai, en récompense, quémander un baiser."_

Le beau Héros et l'araignée firent donc route ensemble jusqu'à l'auberge du mage. En chemin, ils connurent maints périls, que Shinddha brava sans la moindre difficulté. Gérard était dès lors persuadée que son ami le Prince ne pourrait pas résister au charme ravageur de cet Aventurier à la peau bleue.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du domaine de Balthazar, le Héros l'interpela.

 _"Maudit Balthazar, entendez mes mots !_

 _Je me nomme Shinndha, et serai votre bourreau._

 _Vous détenez captif l'amour de ma vie_

 _Et je ne partirai qu'après vous avoir détruit !_

 _Venez donc vous battre, si vous êtes un homme_

 _Que je puisse vous tirer une flèche en pleine pomme !"_

Fier de sa tirade, le Héros attendit. Sûr de sa future victoire, il ne présentait aucun signe d'inquiétude. Depuis la fenêtre de sa petite chambre, le Prince Mani l'observait. Il était tombé amoureux du beau Héros dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il en était sûr : aujourd'hui, enfin, il serait libre.

Soudain, Gérard entendit un bruit en provenance des jardins de l'auberge. Quelque chose approchait. D'un coup de patte, elle attira l'attention de Shinddha dans la bonne direction. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'Aventurier quand il aperçut le terrifiant Balthazar, tout penaud sur son cheval de feu.

 _"Noble Aventurier, j'implore votre pitié._

 _Je succombe sans me battre face à votre beauté._

 _Vous m'êtes supérieur, cela est évident._

 _Je vous laisse le Prince, ma demeure et mes champs._

 _Vivez heureux ici, tel est votre destin_

 _Tandis que je me retire, maudit, au milieu de rien."_

Sur ces paroles, le sorcier fit galoper son cheval enflammé. Leurs silhouettes disparurent bien vite dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Shinddha avait gagné par la force des mots. Son charme avait vaincu le plus fort des ennemis. Le monde fonctionne parfois ainsi : la victoire revient à qui sait retenir ses poings.

Shinddha put enfin délivrer le séduisant Prince de sa petite chambre. Ce dernier l'étreignit doucement et remercia son Héros par un tendre baiser.

Ainsi finit l'histoire du Prince captif et du Bel Aventurier. Mani et Shinddha vécurent heureux dans leur auberge et eurent _beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup_ d'enfants.

 **FIN**


End file.
